


For Those Who Love, Time is Eternity

by k_lynn



Series: A Love Story in Three Parts [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Get together fic, M/M, Rating will go up, Threesome - M/M/M, rin can't turn off the asshole sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_lynn/pseuds/k_lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as Rin can remember, it's been Haru and Makoto. They walk around connected by something he could never hope to understand. Makoto has always known there was more between Rin and Haru than he could see. He accepts it for their sake. And Haru, well Haru is Haru. Navigating a complicated relationship isn't easy for any of them. And eventually they might figure out what it all means. It might just take all three of them to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Those Who Love, Time is Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> _Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, and too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity_
> 
> Inspired by a prompt from the kink meme. I'm planning on this being at least three parts, possibly four. Eventual MakoRinHaru with implied ReiNagisa and SeijuurouGou.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Time is too Slow for Those Who Wait_

One of the first texts after the relay was from his sister. That wasn’t surprising, he mostly got texts from Gou. Though this was a little different from her usual scolding. 

_Good to see u decided 2 stop being a giant jerk_

Rin stared at the screen for a second, debated for a second between sincere and sarcastic. It wasn’t a very long debate.

_Thanks Gou-kun. That was really sweet_

The first time he heard Seijuuro call her that, he’d laughed for like an hour and decided he was only going to call her that now. It made her so mad, it was hilarious. It took about two seconds before he got a response. 

_I take it back_

Rin laughed, tossing his phone on the bed, pillowing his head on his folded arms and going back to listening to his music. His phone buzzed again, and he wouldn’t have even noticed if it wasn’t laying against his hip. Another text.

_Are you coming to the festival with us?_

Rin frowned at the text. _I wasn’t invited_

There was a pause and then Gou answered, _Of course u r, stupid. Makoto-senpai or Haruka-senpai didn’t tell u?_

It dawned on Rin he’d gotten a text from Makoto yesterday telling him he should expect a call from Nagisa. The blond was one of those annoying people who always called instead of just texting like a normal person. Rin appreciated the warning though, so he’d remember to pull the phone away from his ear for Nagisa’s enthusiastic greeting of RIN-CHAN so it didn’t deafen him this time. Makoto was good at watching his back like that. Though he didn’t know why the brunet couldn’t have just told him then. Saint Makoto probably didn’t want to ruin it for Nagisa. 

_Oh right. Yeah, I’ll go_

He sent the reply back to her and dropped the phone back on his bed. He got about five minutes of peace before his phone buzzed against his hip. He thought it was a text message for a second before it buzzed again and again and he realized it was ringing. Dumb ass him put it right to his ear when he answered, assuming it was his sister. 

“Yeah?”

“RIN-CHAN!”

Rin yanked the phone away from his ear, hissing a curse under his breath. “Damn it Nagisa.”

The blond laughed into the phone. “Sorry, Rin-chan! So you’re coming to the festival with us right?”

“Yeah, I told Gou I would,” He replied, wondering why this was important now considering he just had that conversation with his sister five minutes ago. 

“Great! We’re outside.”

Rin shot up into a seated position so fast he almost hit his head on the top bunk, growling another curse. “What? Now?”

“Yeah! It’s tonight.”

In the background he heard Makoto chiding Nagisa about waiting to tell him until just now, to which Nagisa responded, “Aw, Mako-chan, it’s not like Rin-chan had anything to do anyway.”

“You do know I can hear you?” Rin grumbled into the phone. “I’ll be out in a second.” He closed it, staring morosely at his bed for a second. He didn’t look back at his stint of hey let’s be the biggest asshole on the planet with the most fondness, but at times like these he kind of missed the way everyone left him alone. 

He carried that thought with him until he hit the gates and saw them waiting for him. Nagisa waved enthusiastically at him, grinning brightly until he got in reaching distance and then he was subjected to the blonde’s usual leaping hug. He bore it for a second before he unwound him with a little scoff. 

“Yeah, I’m here. It’s great.” He nodded to Haru and Makoto, standing off to the side, close to each other. Of course they were. It was always Makoto and Haru, never far away from one another, like there was some invisible length of cord connecting them. Rin didn’t want to be jealous of them, because it was childish and bitter, and honestly he was done with being childish and bitter.

Haru smiled slightly at him, “Hey, Rin.” 

“Hey.” Rin hated the little flutter in his stomach when Haru gave him a warm look, or a glance, because it was stupid. He hated feeling stupid. How was he supposed to compare to Makoto? Tall, gorgeous, well liked Makoto who’d stuck by Haru since they were kids and didn’t treat him like shit for something that wasn’t his fault. Great now he felt pathetic on top of stupid. This was just not his night.

“Sorry about all this, Rin,” Makoto said, moving to his side. Rin pretended not to notice that when the brunet moved, so did Haru, just slightly. “I should have just told you when I texted you the other day.”

Rin lifted his shoulder in a half shrug. “It’s okay, Makoto. I know you didn’t want to ruin it for Nagisa.”

Makoto blinked, like he was surprised, and then his smile dialed up a few notches. “Yeah,” he agreed. “You’re right.”

Rin dragged a hand through his hair. “So where are we going anyway?” Damn it, Makoto. Smile at Haru like that, not him. 

Nagisa darted forward and grabbed Rin’s wrist so fast he didn’t have the chance to evade, dragging him along. “C’mon, we’ll show you.”

It wasn’t until they’d reached the festival grounds that Rin managed to escape Nagisa’s grasp and the blond found a new victim in the form of Rei, and more power to him for putting up with that. Rin fell in step beside Haru on the side not occupied by Makoto. 

Makoto chuckled as he watched them, “It’s hard to believe the last time we went to a festival like this, Nagisa and Rei spent half the time making sure you and Haru didn’t cross paths.”

“Really?” Rin asked, equal parts amused and guilty. 

The brunet nodded, “But I’m really glad you’re here, Rin. We all are.” Haru nodded beside him, making warmth rise in Rin’s chest and on his face. 

“Yeah, well, I didn’t really have anything to do, so Nagisa was right about that.” Rin realized that sounded kind of prickish and he was quick to add, “And I wanted to come, too, so it’s okay.” He didn’t want him to think he was using them or something because he was bored. 

Makoto breathed a faintly amused sound, his eyes warm, “It worked out perfectly then.” 

His attention turned from Rin when Nagisa called out to them. “Hey, come on, over here!” 

Rin was grateful for the diverting of Makoto’s attention, because it was making him uncomfortable. They made their way over to where the blond stood, waving at them. He noticed the change in Makoto almost immediately, the way he stiffened and his expression flickered. 

It was one of those haunted house attractions, housed in a small building on the grounds. It looked like it’d be pretty cool, someone had put a lot of effort into it, and there was a sizable line in front of it. There were even people in costumes walking among the people waiting to go in. A group of girls ran away from a guy dressed all in black when he lunged at them, their shrieks and laughter echoing into the air. 

Makoto paled, “Ah, I don’t know Nagisa,” he hedged, looking at the ominous building like it might attack him where he stood.

“Aw, come on, Mako-chan, it’ll be fun!” 

“You don’t have to,” Haru said lowly, his serious gaze on Makoto’s face. 

Makoto laughed uneasily, “It’s okay, Haru-chan. I’ll be fine.” He didn’t look like he thought it would be fun at all, but that was Makoto, always willing to make everyone else happy.

Rin sighed, sending Makoto a flat look, “Well if you pass out, I’m not carrying you out of there.” He should have pushed on Makoto to say no, but he didn’t, because Haru seemed to be willing to let the brunet decide for himself, though he did watch Makoto a little more closely than he had been. 

Makoto laughed softly, following them into the area to wait in line. “I’ll try not to do that, Rin,” he said, “I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you.”

Rin pretended he didn’t notice Makoto was making fun of him a little in his good natured way. Nagisa, Rei and Gou got into the line first and Rin stood with Haru and Makoto behind them. He noticed Makoto was still tense, though he tried smiling and laughing like everything was normal and he wasn’t extremely uncomfortable. He also noticed that Haru had taken a spot slightly behind Makoto so the costumed people walking among the crowd and along the line couldn’t get to him. Rin found himself doing the same thing from where he stood when one of them started toward their group. He glared the man down until he wisely decided to target the group in front of them. 

Makoto still jumped every so often with the sounds of fear and laughter around them, but he relaxed by degrees when he realized no one was going to jump out and attack him. 

“Gou-kun!”

They all looked toward the call of his sister’s name and Rin spotted Mikoshiba walking toward them, his height and bright hair making him hard to miss. He grinned brightly at Gou and barely nodded to the rest of them. 

“Hey, Gou-kun! Are you waiting to go in too?”

Gou smiled at him, though Rin could tell she was a little annoyed at the misuse of her name. “Yeah,” she replied gamely. “Have you gone in yet?”

“No, I’m waiting up there with some of the guys,” he replied. “Hey, do you want to go in with us?” he asked excitedly.

Rin rolled his eyes, “Hey, Captain, can you stop perving on my little sister? It’s creepy.”

Seijuurou managed to tear his eyes away from Gou to look at Rin, though he could tell it took him some effort. “Matsuoka, didn’t know you were gonna be here.”

“Yeah I didn’t either,” Rin replied. 

“I don’t think I can go with you, Mikoshiba-san,” Gou replied uncertainly. “I don’t want to leave everyone…”

“It’s okay, Gou-chan,” Nagisa said brightly. “We’ll be fine!”

“Go on, Kou,” Makoto urged gently, “We’ll meet up with you after.”

Gou smiled at Makoto, before turning her gaze back to Seijuurou, “Alright then,” she nodded. 

Seijuurou looked like that was the best thing he’d heard in his entire life, and Rin rolled his eyes again. God, that was fucking creepy. They left together, though Rin watched them carefully and the second the other teen tried to put a hand on her shoulder, he called out, “Hey! Hands to yourself, that’s my sister!” 

Gou turned back, her face flushed and furious. “Rin! Stop it!” She grabbed Seijuurou’s arm and dragged him along, and Rin lost sight of them. 

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about, Rin,” Makoto said. “Mikoshiba seems like a nice enough guy, I don’t think he would try anything untoward with Kou.”

Rin shrugged, glancing at him, “Whatever, she’s my little sister. He should be going after girls his own age.” 

Makoto gave a good natured chuckle, “I’m sure it’ll be fine, Rin. Kou is smart enough not to let him take advantage of her, even if he wanted to, which I don’t think he does.”

Rin grumbled a noncommittal sound. He’d reserve judgment for the moment, but if Seijuurou tried anything with Gou, he’d break his legs, he swore to God. Anyone made his sister cry, he’d make them cry. 

The line moved pretty quickly, and soon they were in the inner part of the haunted house, waiting for their turn to go in. The only problem with that scenario was they were in a small space, and there were more of those costumed people in there. 

Rin looked away for one minute and he heard a loud shout somewhere to his right. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but Makoto had jumped behind him, gripped hard at his shoulders and startling him more than the sound had. His heart jumped into his throat for an entirely different reason because Makoto had pressed lightly against his back in his fear. 

It flustered Rin enough that his filter just turned right off. “Fucking hell, Makoto, take a pill, it’s some idiot in a fucking mask.” He shrugged away from the taller teen, growling. 

He realized he’d fucked up a second later when Makoto looked away sheepishly and Haru glared at him, well as much as Haru ever glared so much as stared pointedly in a mildly disappointed way. 

“Sorry, Rin,” Makoto said, laughing uneasily. “He really scared me.” 

Why Makoto hadn’t clung to Haru like he usually did, Rin didn’t know. Maybe he’d wandered off or something, and Rin was closer. Still, Makoto had. Emotion he wasn’t used to churned in his chest with the knowledge that Makoto had looked to him, and he’d been a dick about it. Fuck. 

“It’s okay. I was being a dick,” Rin said, shaking his head. “Here. This is what we’ll do. I’ll walk in front of you, and Haru can walk behind you and then anything that comes from the front will get me first, and anything from behind will bug Haru. Okay?”

Makoto smiled at him, breathing a little sigh. “Okay, Rin.”

Haru nodded, “That sounds like a good plan,” he added, and Rin counted that as a sign he’d been forgiven. Haru voicing his approval of anything was as good as a gold star.

It worked in theory, at least for Makoto not being scared into an aneurism. But every time he jumped and gripped at him, Rin was reminded that he was looking to him for support. He was also pretty sure he was going to have bruises on his waist and shoulders from where the brunet held onto him. 

They made a good team, that was something he already knew, but he’d never let himself think that they would work like this outside of swimming. It was at once satisfying and painful because he might be there now, but it was always Haru and Makoto. He’d left before and they’d been fine, if he left again, they’d just go on the way they always had.

Makoto didn’t release him until they were outside and away from the building, and by that point, Rin was ready to snap again. He eased himself away from him more gently than the last time. “Damn Makoto, you have a strong grip. I’m gonna have bruises,” he complained, pulling up his shirt a little to inspect his side. 

When he looked up, Makoto looked a little flustered and Haru was staring off to the side like he did sometimes and Rin wondered what had happened. Before he could ask, Nagisa practically vaulted off his back, sending him forward and lightly into Haru’s side, and then latched onto Makoto’s shoulder. 

“That was fun,” he said, grinning. “Let’s do it again!”

“Ah, Nagisa,” Rei said uneasily. “I don’t think Makoto-senpai wants to.”

Makoto looked a little ill, “I don’t think so, Nagisa, sorry. Once was enough, I think.”

Rin stared at the blond, wondering for a second if he was doing this shit on purpose. He eased away from Haru, scowling. “You guys can go again,” he said testily. “I’m going to get something to eat.”

“We’ll go with you,” Makoto said, sounding relieved. 

Rin didn’t protest them coming with him, while Nagisa and Rei went through the haunted house again, though he did keep himself a bit apart from them now. He was still mixed up about the haunted house. Rin wasn’t good at emotions at the best of times, but when it came to them, he was even more screwed up. He didn’t need to be any more screwed up than he already was. 

It was easier when Nagisa and Rei joined them, and then Gou with Seijuuro, tailed by some of the other guys from Samezuka’s swim team. He didn’t have to be alone with Haru and Makoto, so he even put up with Seijuurou coming on to his sister, though it was more because she kept shooting him down. 

It was pretty late when they parted ways, Rin would be pushing curfew getting back to Samezuka, but Makoto stopped him as he turned away to follow the other guys from the team. 

“Thanks for coming, Rin,” he said, “Even though we sort of sprung it on you. And thanks for putting up with me,” he added with a sheepish laugh.

“Don’t worry about it,” Rin said, brushing it off, “Didn’t bother me. I gotta go. I’ll see you guys later.” 

He made like he was going to catch up with the rest of the Samezuka team, but he walked back alone. And walking soon turned into running as he escaped his own thoughts into the pounding monotony of his jogging. When he could focus his thoughts on his breathing and not the way Makoto had clung to him in the haunted house, the look Haru had given him for his suggestion on how to get Makoto through said haunted house without a heart attack. He was so fucked up. And it was all their fault.


End file.
